This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, which is typified by a digital full-color copier, having various editing functions and adjustment functions, and to the associated image processing method.
Modern image processing apparatus such as digital full-color copiers come equipped not only with image-quality tuning functions for adjusting coloring, density and sharpness but also with various editing functions such as a coordinate moving function for moving coordinates attendant upon enlargement/reduction processing and expression of italics, etc., and a function for forming an image of a special color and adding on images.
These editing functions are implemented mainly by hardware, which is provided for each individual function. More specifically, in accordance with the specifications of each individual manufactured image processing apparatus, the apparatus is equipped with the hardware that necessary to implement these specifications. If a user wishes to employ a certain function, the user causes the utilizable functions to be displayed hierarchically on the screen of a control panel, searches the displayed functions for the function desired and specifies the desired function by making the appropriate input to the apparatus.
With the above-described example of the prior art, however, all of the various image processing functions are implemented by hardware. Moreover, the items of hardware are not necessarily installed in the apparatus to support the functions on a one-to-one basis. If even one function for implementing the specifications of the apparatus is included in certain hardware, therefore, it is necessary to equip the apparatus with this hardware that includes the function even if other functions of the hardware are not used. The result frequently is waste from the standpoint of equipment production cost. In addition, since functions unnecessary in terms of the apparatus specifications are included, the user is compelled to search for a desired function among many functions displayed on the screen of the control panel when selecting the desired function and setting the apparatus to the function. This complicates the selection operation required of the user.